While We Fight This War
by witbey0ndmeasure
Summary: AU, Demon Blaine and Angel Kurt. With a war going on between Blaine's kind and Kurt's, Blaine needs to decide once and for all where his loyalties lie. After years of thinking he was normal  in his own special ways  Kurt finds out just how wrong he was.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so AU, duh. But I just want to say that I've never really tried writing any demon/angel stuff, so it may be a little rough. Plus it's going to be a little different than most of the other stuff out there, but just work with me here. I don't own anything, everything belongs to rayn murphy/fox/whoever else they belong to. **

**Epilog**

"_Wes? Wes! Wes, I don't know what's happened! It's like it wasn't even me, like I was possessed or something! Please Wes, you have to believe me. You know me, and you know I would never try and do anything like this!" _

"_Yeah Blaine, I thought I knew you. Yet the fact remains that that could've turned ugly in a heartbeat, and what the hell would that have meant for the rest of us? Do you have any idea how badly we could've gotten hurt?"_

"_I swear it wasn't me Wes! I-"_

"_**I wasn't finished.**__ If you can truly say that that wasn't you, -that you don't know what happened, you were possessed, whatever- then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you're saying what I think you are, that means you changed, and your kind aren't safe. We can't have you in the Warblers if you're going to be a danger to us. You know that."_

"_NO! I swear I haven't changed!"_

"_Don't lie to me, Blaine Anderson! I saw your eyes!"_

"_But Wes…Where am I supposed to go? "_

"_Frankly, that isn't my problem."_

"_I belong here, Wes…"_

"_Not anymore."_

…

"_Emma, I think I've found another student you're going to want to talk to. Kurt Hummel"_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_Well, nothing's _wrong_…. I think he's…. he's like you, Emma."_

"_Now Will, why do you always have to make that sound like a bad thing? It's not. It's good, actually. It only makes the school safer."_

"_You make yourselves sound like an army."_

"_Well, yes. That's what we are."_

"_But Emma, he's only a sophomore. He's just a kid! How can you expect kids to know how to protect us?"_

"_It's instinct to us, Will. It's what we do."_

"_But shoving all these responsibilities onto children…it just seems so unfair."_

"_Unfair as it may be, we have to do it. It's what we're made for. It's what _he's _made for. Fair or no, Will, he has no choice." _

…

Blaine nervously tightened his bow tie. Last time they'd been together, Kurt had gotten dangerously close to finding out about him. He wouldn't allow himself to slip up this time. He couldn't! If Kurt knew about him, they were as good as done. His boyfriend was accepting, but not accepting enough. Blaine had a hunch that nobody was accepting enough for him.

He considered himself a monster, or about as close as you could get.

Well, that wasn't true. It isn't like he's ever killed anyone (that's not to say that he hasn't come close). There were many other people (if you could call them 'people'. Some say you can't.) like him that had murdered loads of people. Yet somewhere deep inside him, Blaine was different. That's what he told himself to keep his sanity, at least.

He concentrated on calming himself; keeping one eye fixed on the mirror.

It still awed him to watch the blackness seep out of his eyes

…

"You're just, I don't know, different, I guess." Finn Hudson shrugged from where he sat, which happened to be atop his brothers bed.

Kurt chuckled, "Biggest understatement of the year, Finn."

"Well it's true!" He said smiling, yet a little flustered. "You're different! You're special! I don't know any other ways to say it!"

The smaller boy cocked an eyebrow. "How about, 'Oh Kurt, you're so amazing, gravity doesn't even apply to you.'" He set down the concealer he was messing with and slowly fell backwards until he was lying horizontal a few feet from the floor. He only stayed there for a moment before turning upright and swooping up towards the ceiling.

"Boys!" Carole called from the kitchen. "It's time to eat!"

Kurt smiled from the ceiling, where he had just laid. "Wanna race?" he said with a wink.

"No way dude," the taller, still-tied-down-by-gravity boy scoffed. "I wouldn't stand a chance. You could just fly over the banister. But you know, you could always carry me. Don't pretend that you can't, because we both know you can." he said with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and flipped himself right side up, letting himself fall to the floor with a small thud. "Blaine's coming over tonight and he still thinks I'm normal. Imagine his surprise if he saw his boyfriend _floating_ down the stairs, and carrying someone twice his size."

"Oh, well if you're actually walking, then I may just have to take you up on that race." Finn winked and dashed out of the room, followed closely by his little brother.

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to try and start the next chapter tomorrow (or maybe write a paragraph or two of it tonight) but yeah! Reviews are always appreciated **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sick and lying in bed, so I can write a lot. Yay. Yay for illness. Yay for cough drops. Yay for the cat that's lying on my back. **

**Oh boy, there's a bad word in this chapter. If you don't like it, remember, you were warned.**

***Insert completely un-needed disclaimer here. I obviously don't own glee.***

….

"Well hello Fake-Boobs. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sue sneered as Santana entered her office.

"I've brought someone for you." Santana smirked as Blaine walked in behind her.

"…You look like the love child of William Shcuester, and a toy poodle. Who is he and why's he here."

Santana's eyes flashed black. "He's Blaine Anderson. He's our newest addition."

Sue stared at Blaine for a long moment. "When were you changed, Poodle?"

Blaine frowned. "Oh, uh, about a month ago I guess."

Sue nodded slowly. "Well done Boobs McGee; our numbers are growing. Now get yourself and Poodle here out of my sight."

….

Kurt loved the library; it was so quiet and calm. He always went there when he needed to think, so that's where he was now. Yet, somehow this time Blaine had found him. So there they sat, on huge plush chairs, Blaine reading an old fantasy novel and Kurt thumbing through a fashion magazine.

Or, half the time he was, anyways.

The other half he was watching Blaine. He loved to watch Blaine read; he always got so into the books. At this particular moment, he looked completely crestfallen.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered timidly. He jumped at the sound of his name. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, uh," He looked around for a moment, remembering where he was. He murmured the title and Kurt chuckled.

"You've read that twice already. Why do you look so sad?"

"No matter how many times you read it, your favorite character dying will never become sad."

Kurt shook his head and smiled, going back to his magazine.

Blaine was just flipping a page when it happened. He gasped and looked down at his finger, where a razor thin cut had formed.

"What is it?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, just a paper cut. But I'll….I'll be right back." He stammered as he rushed away to the library's bathroom.

Kurt frowned. It was just a paper cut, after all. He didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like he couldn't look at blood or anything.

But then something stirred in the back of his mind. Hadn't he read somewhere that demons and angels didn't bleed red? Well, he couldn't be sure about demons, but he knew for a fact that angels didn't, and wouldn't that just be amazing if Blaine were like him? His heart grew with the simple thought that he wouldn't have to hide anymore; with the thought that someone outside of his family could actually know about him, and it wouldn't be dangerous.

But what were the chances of that? No, there was most likely some 'highly logical' reason that Blaine had rushed out. He knew that Blaine being an angel was highly unlikely.

He turned his attention back to the Vogue in his lap.

…

"Come on, Blaine. You transferred. We get to spend all this time together now. Why aren't you happy?" Blaine had been upset all week. Kurt couldn't think what could've happened to upset him; he just hoped it wasn't something he'd done.

Blaine shook his head, trying vainly to clear it, before thinking of an acceptable response for his boyfriend's question. "Oh, it's nothing. I just haven't been getting enough sleep. Dalton had complimentary coffee. McKinly has teachers. It's just a bit of a reality shock, I guess."

Kurt gave him a knowing smile, going to Dalton had been quite a shock for him too.

Blaine had just slipped his hand into Kurt's before they were both gasping in cold shock. "Faggots!" a jock shouted, tossing two slushie cups behind him.

"Why do we even have those damn slushie machines?" Kurt murmured, wiping the worst of the ice out of his eyes. And he turned around just in time to see it.

He turned around just in time to see the inky blackness that was pooled in his boyfriend's eyes.

Kurt froze. He'd had suspicions about Blaine before, but he'd deemed them all untrue. Now, looking at Blaine's eyes, there was no way it could be denied anymore. His boyfriend had a demon in him. He looked away, only to see Quinn staring at him with the same shocked expression he assumed was plastered over his features.

Kurt turned quickly back to Blaine, who'd just blinked the rest of the blackness out of his eyes. "Come over after school. Just walk in; I'll be in my room. Nobody will be home, but dad will understand." He whispered into Blaine's ear before grabbing Quinn's arm and dragging her out of the courtyard.

…..

"How are you going to go tell Emma?" Quinn whispered as soon as Kurt shut and locked the bathroom door.

"What? I'm not!" he frowned, grabbing paper towels and letting the skinks water warm up.

"But Kurt, you have to!" she hissed.

"Emma can find out about Blaine just as soon as she finds out about Santana or Puckerman! Until you decide Emma needs to know about them, she doesn't need to know about Blaine." Kurt said calmly as he wiped the slushie off of his face.

Quinn fixed him with an icy glare. "Santana and Noah are safe."

"Santana _lit a piano on fire_ in our _courtyard, _Quinn! How the hell is that safe?"

"She didn't do it to hurt anybody!" Quinn was subconsciously raising herself to the ceiling as she talked.

"Let me get this straight," Kurt tossed away the slushie soaked towels and raised himself up so they were at eye level with each other. "Puck and Santana have proven themselves to be safe, so that means Blaine doesn't get the chance to?"

Quinn sighed, not meeting Kurt's eyes. She finally looked back at him, eyebrows raised high. "One chance, Kurt; that's all I'm giving him."

Kurt nodded, "That's all he needs."

….

Kurt watched through the window as Blaine pulled it no the driveway. He couldn't think straight. There were too many things rushing through his mind. Was he supposed to ask Blaine about it? What if Blaine lied to him? Should he just tell him that he knows? Should he wing it?

Yeah, that last one sounded the most appealing.

Blaine walked into Kurt's room, to see him standing by his window, looking out at the road.

"Kurt?" he said cautiously.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" Kurt asked flatly, not beating around the bush, or looking away from the window

Blaine practically snorted. He'd had a feeling that Kurt knew, yet he'd hoped his feeling was wrong. "You're one to talk." was the most brilliant he could come up with to say.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said slowly.

"Really?" Blaine frowned in mock confusion. "So, you're telling me that if you started bleeding right now, it'd be red, right? Just like any other person's?"

In the future when telling this story, Kurt would swear on his life that his heart skipped a beat. "Why wouldn't it be?" he murmured, still not turning to face Blaine.

"Oh please, Kurt. Your feet haven't touched the ground since I transferred. It was actually starting to worry me." Blaine's sails seemed to be losing wind. As he ended his thought his voice got noticeably smaller.

"And it worried you because you're a demon." Kurt deadpanned

His boyfriend sighed in frustration. "It worried me because if you didn't start trying to hide it the whole damn school would know!" His voice rose again.

As Kurt spun around to retaliate, the soft inside of his wrist hit hard against a corner of his window frame.

He gasped in shock. When he flipped it over to look, there was a thin trickle of blood running from a small cut that the window frame had left. There was no denying it now.

"I guess I'm not very good at hiding it, am I?" he said quietly, turning his wrist this way and that. Odd as it may be, his blood was catching the light in the most amazing way.

All Blaine could do was stair perplexed at the blood running down his boyfriend's arm.

It was stunningly silver.

"That's…That's definitely not human blood…" Blaine whispered

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "But to be fair, yours isn't either."

Blaine frowned. For a fleeting second Blaine worried that Kurt would want to see him bleed, but then realized he was being ridiculous.

But all those thoughts were swept away as Kurt ran the tip of his tongue across his wrist, and the cut seemed to pull itself back together. He'd known that angels had healing powers and all; he just didn't know that that's how they worked.

"This is horrible." Kurt murmured, drawing Blaine from his thoughts. "No, it's worse. This is beyond horrible. There isn't a word to describe how bad this is." He sat down on the bed and let his face fall into his palms.

Only then did Blaine realize that this was probably the end for them, because Kurt knew that he was a demon. Even if Kurt didn't care, shouldn't Blaine do the noble thing and break up with him anyways? He was a _demon_ for God's sake. Kurt could do so much better.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I'd understand if you wanted me to leave."

Kurt looked up at him, frowning. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because, Kurt. I'm a monster."

"What?"

"It's not like it's my fault."

"Blaine listen-"

"And it's not like I want to be this way either! I just I am."

"Blaine!"

"I'm just a fucking monster."

"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Kurt jumped up and was shaking the younger boy's shoulders. "_You are not a monster._ You have this weird thing inside you, sure, but that does not define who you are. Until you start letting it take control, and until you start doing what it wants you to do, there's still hope for you. You are still Blaine Anderson." Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up, leaving him no choice but to meet Kurt's eyes. "And I will love you no matter what, Blaine. I'll help you through this. We'll make it."

There were tears falling from both their eyes as Blaine let himself crumple into his boyfriend's arms.

He had no idea who he'd bribed to get someone as perfect as Kurt, but he was glad he did it.

…

**Okay, I'm sorry for all the dialogue. I wanted to get all these things explained (even though there's still way more to explain) and this seemed to be the best way for me to do it. (but to tell the truth im not extremely happy with the way this turned out)**

**It might be a little while before the next update, so just hang tight!**

…**.**

**I should probably stop editing these but I'm liking them better and better.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so kind of a short chapter….minus my notes it's under 1000 words….Sorry! So I may or may not be going to school tomorrow (because I have such a bad cold) and if I'm not, I'll probably be getting another chapter up soon. But if I am, I probably won't until the weekend. (you know, school and all). But ya, sorry for this being such a short chapter! I'll try and make it up in the next one! **

…..

"You didn't tell me you were with Porcelain. I don't like it, and I want it over." Sue had called Blaine into her office the moment she heard that they were together.

Blaine was thinking on his feet. He couldn't leave Kurt. Not after he found out Kurt was okay with what he was. He couldn't bear to tell Kurt that they couldn't be together, when Kurt was trying so hard to make it work.

And other than that, he just couldn't leave Kurt. He loved him too much.

"Sue, don't you see the potential in this?" He needed to lie. "Kurt trusts me. He'll tell me things that there's no way we'd find out otherwise. He'll be helping us so much, and he won't even know it."

Big mistake.

Sue thought for a moment. The offer was good, but there were so many ways it could be messed up.

When she turned back to Blaine, her eyes were black.

"If we want this to work, Poodle, you have to feel nothing for the boy. We can't let your feelings get in the way of what we're trying to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Will you do it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"…Now get the hell out of my office."

Blaine gladly followed her orders and all but ran from her office; she terrified him.

A thought had just popped into his head. Wouldn't it have been much easier just to tell her he would end it with Kurt, and then not do it? Sure, there were ways it could go wrong, but not as many as there were with this! It was times like this when he couldn't help but be amazed by his own stupidity. His head swam as he started to realize what this meant. He would have to tell Sue some of the things Kurt told him. If he didn't, she would know he'd been lying. He could try to only tell him about the unimportant things, but how long could that last before she got fed up with it?

And what if Kurt finds out?

No, no that can't happen. He can't let Kurt know. He didn't know why, he just knew that he couldn't. It could ruin everything, right?

"So I heard about the deal you made with Sue."

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin. "MIKE! What the hell! How did you-"

"I heard Santana telling Puck about it." He said with a shrug.

"But how did she-"

"She's Sue's favorite, Blaine. She always knows."

Blaine sighed helplessly. "What do I do, Mike?"

"Well it _sounds_ like you're going to betray your boyfriend, strip him of the only relationship he's had, and send him into some sort of depression."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, Mike. I'm not. I just told Sue that because she was telling me I had to leave Kurt, and I _can't_ leave Kurt because I love him too much."

"You could've just told her you were going to break up with him, you know."

"Yeah, Mike, I already thought of that. But since it's too late now what the hell do I do?"

Mike shrugged, "You'll think of something. You always do." And with that, he left to find Tina, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

"But what if I don't this time?" he murmured to himself

…..

Kurt daydreamed tiredly in his French class. It was one of the few classes he really disliked; he could already speak the language well enough, he was only there for the credits.

So one could only imagine his excitement when Ms. Pillsbury came in, telling the teacher she needed to see him. He gathered his things and happily followed Emma to her office.

She started talking once he closed the door.

"So Kurt, have you been noticing anything out of the ordinary lately?"

His mind immediately went to Blaine. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Sue's been very quiet lately, and I want to know why."

He let out the breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. Okay, it wasn't about Blaine. Good.

"Yeah, I guess she hasn't tried to destroy anyone lately. But what does this have to do with me?" he frowned.

She said simply "I want you to find out why. And I'm going to send someone else with you too. How would you feel about working with Quinn?"

Kurt sighed. He liked the girl just fine, but she could be very hard to work with. "Sure, that's fine."

Emma nodded, telling him she wanted him to find out what Sue and her demons were up to, and report back with anything and everything they found.

She finally nodded, telling him he could go, yet one thing was still tugging at the back of his mind.

"Ms. Pillsbury, can I just ask you one question?"

She looked back up at him, "Of course."

He thought for a moment, wording and re-wording his question in his head. "Why was I the first one you came to about this?"

She folded her hands on her desk, and seemed to be deciding how much to tell him.

"Something tells me you're very important, Kurt; more so than you know. Now you should go, it's almost lunch." She ended with a smile.

Kurt nodded, leaving Emma to disinfect her desk in peace.

He went to find Quinn and fill her in on what they were to do, while his mind raced at what he'd been told. He didn't_ feel_ very important.

He found Quinn, but upon noticing her walking with Finn, he decided he could hold off telling her until later. They weren't going to start today, anyways

"Hey you." Blaine smiled as he popped up at Kurt's side.

They went off, telling each other about their days; both conveniently leaving out the part where they were to spy on the other.

…

**Hope you liked it! It may not be as good, seeing as I actually wrote this in one sitting, but I'm pretty happy with it! Reviews are appreciated **


	4. Chapter 3

**Anyone else notice how I start every freaking thing I write with someone talking? Because I do. Always. And I don't know if that bothers people or not. I don't see why it would, but I hope it doesn't. because I like starting things that way.**

**p.s. I was hesitant to upload this because it sort of sucks**

…**..**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kurt whispered to Quinn, who quickly looked around making sure nobody was within hearing range of them. It was a silly thing to do, really. They were in the most deserted part of the library. There was a very small chance of seeing anyone else. Even on a Friday.

"Well, what if we had Finn ask Rachel? She'd tell that boy anything he wanted to know." She said with a slight smile.

Kurt frowned at her. "Why would Rachel know anything?"

Quinn looked shocked for a moment, but quickly dropped her gaze to her feet.

"No way. Quinn! Why didn't you tell me?"

She had a guilty, yet apologetic expression when she looked back up to him.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess it didn't seem very important?"

Kurt shot her a glare, but quickly dropped it.

"We'll talk about that later." He sighed. "As for now, I don't think that'll work. Even Rachel isn't too in love with him to realize he'd tell me."

Quinn pursed her lips as she gently ran her fingers across old book spines, looking at them as if they might give an answer to their problems.

"Listen, it won't be that hard. We'll just do it ourselves, okay?"

After a small smile from his partner in crime, they launched off into their master plans.

…..

_**October 8, 2011, anti-angel protest rallies get worse in Washington D.C.**_

_**The groups of Christian protesters got out of hand in front of the capital today as bricks were thrown at passing cars. Full story on page 5.**_

Kurt sighed, setting down the newspaper and remembering why he didn't usually read it. Hearing about the protesters only made him feel worse than he already did. The protests weren't necessarily anti-angel; they were more anti-angel's-rights. The hard core Christians thought that real angels (that's what Kurt called himself. Since he wasn't religious, he didn't believe in any other kind of angel.) were mocking their holy angels. They apparently were thick enough to believe that you just decided to be an angel, though science has proven that they were born that way. His mother was an angel, and she passed the gene on to him. He had no choice in it.

But it could always be worse. He could be like Blaine.

No matter how many people despised angels, there were always more for demons. Really, it made sense. Demons were unnatural; they were born normal, and changed some time in their life.

And if that's not bad enough, they also were known for committing mass murders.

_But Blaine isn't that way._ He thought. _Blaine's never going to be that way. Blaine's good._

As if on command, there was a knock on the door.

"Just come in!" Kurt yelled from the couch

"Hey!" Blaine bounced in.

Kurt smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Blaine frowned as Kurt handed him the newspaper.

The article was horrible. He didn't see how they could even post something so crude. Every other line stated how disgraceful and disgusting Kurt's kind was.

He dropped the paper and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

Kurt buried his face in his shoulder; doing his best not to let any tears sneak past his eyelids.

…..

"So after school, you and me, Lima Bean?" Blaine winked.

Kurt's stomach flipped, but his heart ached. More than anything he just wanted to grab Blaine's hand; but they were walking down a school hallway, and that just wouldn't be acceptable to anyone besides themselves. At school, it was only acceptable if nobody saw.

He sighed. "As lovely as that sounds, I'm staying after to study with Quinn."

Blaine shrugged. "Call me after, then."

…..

"I can't help today."

"What, why not? We had this all planned Quinn!"

"Kurt, I get to see Beth. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to pass up seeing my daughter. We can do it tomorrow!"

"No, it's happening tonight; whether you're there or not."

….

Kurt was walking down the hallway just after the last bell rang, trying not to be annoyed with Quinn. Beth was her baby, after all.

Seeing a tall Asian boy down the hall, he sprouted an idea.

"Mike!" he called, "Michael!"

Mike turned around, and upon seeing that it was Kurt calling him he smiled and waved. He waited for Kurt to catch up to him.

"You busy tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I'm taking Tina out at seven. Until then, no." he said.

"Perfect." Kurt smiled, "Come with me."

He grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him into the closest janitor's closet. Mike suddenly looked very, very nervous.

"Uh…Kurt? I don't know what's going on between you and Blaine, but I have a girlfriend. And honestly…I'm just not into that…" He said

Kurt rolled his eyes and started explaining to him what they were to do, and why Mike had to do it. As he explained, he pulled out two pairs of binoculars, notepads, and pencils.

….

Kurt and Mike sat under the window of Sue's office; peeping up every once in a while with a pair of binoculars to see what she was reading, but every time, it was boring Cheerios papers.

So they waited, and waited, and waited.

They were about to admit defeat, when they heard a noise from inside her office. Mike popped up to see what it was, but Kurt quickly yanked him back down. Moments later Sue was walking down the hallway, Le Car keys in hand. They waited until she was around the corner before standing up and dashing to her door. Mike tried the handle.

"It's locked." He said with a frown. He wiggled the knob harder, as if that would magically unlock it. Kurt sighed and pulled a small pin out of his pocket. He picked the lock with ease. With a smug smile, he opened the door for Mike, who gave him a good natured shove into the room.

"So what are we looking for?" he asked.

Kurt pursed his lips for a moment and shrugged. "Anything that could be of any use to us, I guess."

Mike pulled out his phone to check the time (though there was a clock right above his head) and shot off a quick text before telling Kurt that he only had 30 minutes. That was just enough time to search Sue's desk.

After 20 minutes of nothing but Cheerios reports, Mike looked up to Kurt with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just a list of every demon in this school!"

Kurt gasped and snatched the paper from his friend, but quickly shoved it back into his hands.

"Write it down, write it down!" he hissed.

"On it." He whipped the pencil from his pocket and fiercely began scribbling names down. Kurt took that time to put the things back where they were on her desk.

After 5 minutes of cleaning, organizing, and excited murmuring, they were off.

…..

As he waved goodbye to Mike, Kurt had a prickling feeling that he was being watched. He turned around to see a dark haired boy leaning against the school wall; he had yellow sunglasses on and looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Blaine?" Kurt frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine didn't even look at him. "How'd your 'studying' go?" he said. His voice was completely free of emotion.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"I saw Quinn leaving today. When you weren't with her, I went back to find you; help you study. Instead I saw you pulling Mike into a closet. Obviously getting worried, I waited for you to come out so I could ask you what the hell was going on, but when you came out you were still telling Mike about your plans for spying on Sue and getting information on the schools demons."

Kurt looked dumbfounded for a moment, before regaining his bearings.

"Everything I did was on Emma's orders. I don't see why that's a big deal Blaine."

Blaine pulled off his sunglasses. Kurt was grateful that his eyes were still the eyes he loved; not the eyes that scared him.

"How would you like to find out I was spying on you this whole time?" Blaine hissed.

A moment later, the realization of what he said hit hard in the pit of his stomach.

That was what he was supposed to be doing.

The anger melted out of his face and he shrugged. "You're right, though. I'm overreacting. If Emma told you to do it…well yeah. Then I guess you had no choice. Just, next time you're spying on her, could you tell me?"

Kurt looked at his feet and nodded. He looked much like a young child who just got scolded.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "Here, I'll make it up to you." He smiled. He twined his fingers with Kurt's and pulled him over to his car. He even opened the door for Kurt, who smiled slightly at the gesture.

"Lima Bean," He said with a wink as he slid in on the other side. "on me."

Kurt leaned over the middle console to rest his head on the Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine reached an arm up to wrap it around Kurt as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

….

**Well…..meh. Not all that happy with this chapter. I'll understand if you guys aren't either. But I **_**did**_** have one part started without someone talking. Yippie. And I understand that the part with the protestors really didn't fit with anything else in this chapter, I just wanted to explain how some other people view kurt and blaine. It'll make sense eventually…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wee short chapter all about Kurt.  
>All former disclaimers apply<strong>

**…..**

"So what does Emma think Sue's planning?" Blaine asked. He was lying next to Kurt on Kurt's bed.

Kurt shrugged, "She doesn't know. That's why she's having us spy."

Blaine laughed lightly, "If she doesn't know what she's planning, why does she think she's planning anything?"

"Sue hasn't tried to destroy anyone in weeks. That always means there's something going on." Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and started tossing it into the air.

"I would say you could ask me, but I don't know anything. Santana is the only one that Sue tells anything to. I don't know why Sue likes her so much. Probably because they're both-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off. "Look at this."

Blaine looked over too see that Kurt had stopped tossing his phone, and that –as if it were being held up by invisible strings-it was now hovering an inch above his hand.

"How are you doing that?" he murmured.

Kurt just shook his head, staring in awe at his phone. He had no idea.

…..

They were all sitting in the choir room, listening to Mr. Schue ramble on about their next assignment; but Kurt was paying next to no attention. He was testing out his newfound trick on pencils. He'd shown Quinn in French, and she'd spent the better part of the period trying. Yet, all she succeeded in was getting frustrated.

It was odd. Usually Quinn can do anything Kurt can, and with equal grace. He didn't understand why this time, she couldn't.

Kurt had just started to tune in to what Mr. Schue was saying when Emma popped her head in.

"Sorry for the interruption, Will." She said sweetly.

There was something off about her.

She glanced around the room, seeing which of the kids she needed were there. When her gaze landed on Kurt, her expression faltered. At first she thought she was seeing things, until he did it again.

_He shouldn't be able to do that._ She thought as she watched him toss a pencil, and have it slow to a stop before ever touching his hand. _He's much too young. None of them should be able to do that yet. _

But her smile had only fallen for a heartbeat. She pulled it back onto her face before turning back to Will. "Kurt Quinn and Mike, please."

Mr. Shue nodded, telling them they could go.

The walk to her office was quiet. Everyone was pleasantly occupied with their own thoughts; except for Emma, whose mind was racing.

She held her door open and the three of them filed in and sat down without saying a word.

She sat down in front of them, folding her hands neatly.

"Okay so first things first. It is to my understanding that Mike helped you watch Sue instead of Quinn, Kurt?"

"I got to see Beth." Quinn piped in.

Emma thought for a moment and nodded. "Fair enough. Now Kurt," She handed him a slip of paper. "Will you read this to me?"

Kurt looked down at the paper; it was the list of demons that Mike hand copied down. He started reading them off in monotone, wondering why she was having him do it.

He read through names that he didn't know, and they had little significance in his mind.

He was getting close to the end.

"Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez," When he got to the last name his heart rate jumped, and he could feel the blood drain from his face. "Blaine Anderson." He whispered.

"Kurt," Her eyes bore into him. "I'm assuming you knew about Blaine?"

He nodded at his hands.

"And you two, you knew about Noah and Rachel?"

"Yeah…" Mike sunk further into his seat as he confessed.

"This is not going to happen again." Emma said suddenly. "You will not lie to me, and you will not hide things from me. You have no idea how much danger you could put everyone in if you continue to keep secrets. **This will not happen again.** Do you understand?" She commanded.

The three students nodded quickly, and Emma calmed herself down.

"Okay, now Kurt, is there something you want to show me?"

He thought for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pants. He held it out in his palm and concentrated hard. In a moment it raised the smallest bit out of his hand. He looked up to Emma, confirming that that's what she was looking for, and let his phone drop back into his hand.

Her eyes were wider than normal when she looked to the others.

"Mike, Quinn, can either of you do anything like that?"

Quinn's face was vacant as she shook her head no. Mike looked around nervously before reaching out and grabbing the glass of water that was on Emma's desk. To Kurt's surprise, he didn't try to lift it out of his hand; he just held it tight, and concentrated. They watched in wonder as ice started to form close to the edges of the glass, and started spreading to the middle.

Kurt watched Mike's face, and all of a sudden, he knew how to do it. He knew what muscles Mike was using, he knew what Mike was thinking; he didn't know how, he just knew. He also knew that what Mike was doing would be much harder than what he'd done.

But then Mike's face changed, and after a few seconds the ice was gone. After a few more, the water was at a brisk boil.

And once again, Kurt just knew.

Mike stopped the boiling and chilled the water before he set the glass back down in front of Emma.

She was speechless.

"Oh my." She whispered. "This is… You shouldn't be this advanced yet; neither of you should. Not for a long time."

Quinn spoke up. "Well, since I seem to be the only one who can't_ do _anything, could you explain to me what's going on?"

Emma started off on a lecture. "As angles mature, their minds and bodies change. Sometimes with those changes, they get granted special powers. Usually it happens when angels reach their hundreds, sometimes a little earlier, and sometimes much later. Some of us –over time- acquire more than one, some don't get any. I, for instance, got my first when I was in my late eighties, and I was recently granted another one. But you two….never in my life have I heard of anyone getting powers so early. You're only teenagers. Your aging hasn't even slowed yet!"

Quinn looked hopeful at the thought of –in eighty or so years- maybe having things like Kurt and Mike. It didn't seem like that long of a wait. After all, early hundreds for an angel was like early twenties for a human.

"These….extra powers. Do they have a name?" Kurt asked.

"Abilities." Emma replied dryly. "Historical angels seem to lack in creativity. "

Quinn laughed lightly before voicing the question that occupied Kurt's mind.

"So, can you learn how to do these abilities, or do you have to be gifted with them?"

"You can learn how to do them if learning is one of your abilities."

"And how do you know if learning's your ability?" Kurt frowned.

"You can watch someone do their abilities –whether it be one or a few times- and you'll know how to do it; just by watching. It's a very nice ability to have though it's very rare, and there are still some things that you won't be able to learn."

Kurt looked at Mike for a second before reaching out tentatively and grabbing the glass of water.

_No, there's no way he can do this. _Emma thought nervously as she watched Kurt close his eyes in concentration. _This is impossible. This should be impossible. _

She slowly reached a hand out to touch the glass that had been cold just moments before. She knew it had been cold. Mike had _made_ it cold.

It was warm.

It was really warm.

Mike and Quinn, not knowing how much this meant, simply seemed impressed; and for the latter, possibly a little jealous.

Emma withdrew her shaking hand and stared wide eyed at the small boy in front of her.

In the corner of her mind, something stirred.

Something about a prophecy. A prophecy about a boy who could do things that no-one else could.

Try as she may, she couldn't remember what the boy in the prophecy had done, but it seemed that that boy could be shaping up to be Kurt.

**…**

**Yeah so this really was pretty short, but I'm ACTUALLY pleased with how it turned out. **

**Want a spoiler?**

**Next it's a short chapter all about BLAINE. **

**Probably. **

**And it's 2 AM so I better go to bed. **

**I'd love to wake up to some lovely reviews ****J**

**...**

**And no edit date. Guess who isn't surprised. I think all of these so far have been in November, though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a long time since the last update (not that I think anyone was really waiting on this lol) but here it is. I've been working on this chapter for probably at least 2 weeks, off and on. Once again some parts of this don't really fit with the rest of the chapter, but it'll all make sense eventually. Oh, and another thing that I've been doing is editing the previous chapters, so if you want to check those out…I don't think anything important was changed, though. I just like them better now.**

…**..**

"Ah, Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Santana was fuming as she paced the floor in front of Sue's desk.

"It's that _damn_ Sugar Motta! Just because she was changed before me she keeps trying to steal my damn position as your favorite! She can't even control her power yet!"

Sue frowned at the girl in front of her. "Let her try. She won't get the position because quite frankly she makes me want to dip myself in boiling oil. So let her do the dirty work that you're too weak to do-"

"They're my friends."

"and you can do as you wish without losing my favoritism."

Santana nodded curtly before leaving the office, heading to Glee practice and doing her best to pay even just a little attention.

…..

_She was flying over trees and mountains, gliding through clouds and sunshine. It wasn't the way she normally flew either; this was slow and effortless. It was as if she was being carried by birds. As the mountains shrunk behind her, she started descending. She slipped under a canopy of leaves, and people started coming into view. She saw Mike racing across tree limbs with a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He made a flying leap to the next tree; shooting a bird out of the air the second that he landed. _

_As she moved past Mike, she saw many more people doing the same things (though none with the same speed or grace). She watched a small boy bury an arrow deep in an old oak tree, and at the same moment she fell out of the air. She landed hard on the ground and when she got up, everything had changed. There was a shimmering silver liquid oozing from every leaf, and pouring out of every crack and crevice in every tree. It was angel's blood. _

_She turned heel and ran, shrieking as the blood dripped onto her shoulders. She stumbled over sticks and rocks, sprinting blindly through the forest. She saw something up ahead of her and stopped dead. She walked up to it slowly, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was._

_But it was. It was a body._

_It was Kurt's body._

_There was a deep X slit through his throat. He was lying in a puddle of blood._

_She covered her mouth, gasping in horror. She failed to notice the small girl swaying behind him. _

"_It's a shame, isn't it?" Rachel said. Rachel could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. "Oh no, It wasn't me. I've just come to pass along a message."_

_Rachel danced closer to her. When she spoke again, her voice seemed to echo off every tree._

"_Blood will spill and loyalties will break as the innocent march into war." As Rachel walked closer, she whispered "It's him that they want. He's your only chance."_

Quinn sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead which was clammy yet coated in sweat. She was scared, and confused.

When her eyes focused, she looked down at her hands sitting atop her quilt.

It was as if someone had replaced her bones with light bulbs. Her entire upper body was glowing a soft silver.

She shrieked, throwing the blankets off of her legs. When the rest of her body was un-covered, her screams only grew higher, and louder. Her legs were just the same.

She dashed blindly across her room, slamming the light switch up. Under her bright lights, the oddities in her body were hardly noticeable.

She gasped for breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was probably still dreaming. She would probably wake up and laugh, knowing that this never happened; right?

She crawled back into her bed and tried to wipe the images of her glowing skin out of her mind.

Quinn stared into her mirror the next morning, trying vainly to convince herself that her eyes were the same color they'd always been, and that it was just weird lighting or something making them look so silver.

….

"Tell me, Poodle, have you found out anything? Anything at all?"

Blaine nodded once. "Some of the angels, they were spying on you. They found the names of every demon in the school."

Sue's expression didn't falter. "Anything else?"

"Some of them can do weird things," he squeezed his eyes shut. He'd never been more disgusted with himself. "Like, you know, make things float and stuff."

Sue's expression was unreadable.

"Good job poodle, you're proving to be useful after all. Now, you're going to tell me if they're ever spying on us again. Understand?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good. Now, I want you and Mrs. Motta to return the favor after school today. Report back with everything you find first thing tomorrow morning."

"Can't I do it by myself?" Blaine grimaced at the thought of working with Sugar.

"Funny. Sugar said the same thing."

…..

Blaine was crouched underneath Emma's office window. He'd ended up working by himself after all, because Sugar never showed up. Blaine wasn't complaining, though. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could stomach spending more than 20 minutes with her.

He'd been sitting under the window for about two and a half hours. Quinn was in Emma's office and they'd been talking since before he got there. Not having much that he was able to do, Blaine had started drifting in and out of sleep.

Some odd minutes later, he twitched violently as he woke up. One side of his face stung, and Quinn was crouching in front of him; her eyes blazing.

"Oh, Quinn. Did you…did you just slap me?" He mumbled, confused and groggy.

"What the hell are you doing here Anderson!" She shouted at him.

Blaine looked around for a moment, remembering where he was.

Oh yeah, he was spying on Emma. Shit.

"Sue wanted me and Sugar to spy. Sugar never showed up and I fell asleep. I swear I didn't hear anything." He mumbled in a rush.

She brought herself up so their noses were mere inches away from each other and fisted her hand in the collar of his shirt, yanking him even closer to her.

"Mike and Kurt may think that you're an innocent little flower, but _I don't_. Mike and Kurt may also trust you, but don't you _dare_ think for one _fucking second_ that I do, Blaine." She hissed into his face.

She threw him back against the wall, his head hitting with a sickening thud. She stood up and strut off towards the parking lot, leaving Blaine nervous and confused, and hoping no janitors would be walking by.

_Well isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic._

…**.**

**Yay, done. I don't know when my next update will be, but I'll try to get it up sometime soon. I think the next chapter will be mostly about preparing for the war and explaining a few last things that need to be explained before the war actually happens. Oh, spoiler alert, a war's going to happen.**

**Oh and if you have any questions or requests, hit me up**

**its-harry-freaking-potter(dot)tumblr(dot)com / ask**


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the storyline. And, fair warning, there will be some language. This applies to the rest of the story. And if you read the ending note from the last chapter, ignore it. That's not what this chapter is about at all.**

…

"_No. No! You're lying, you're wrong! Oh dear god please tell me you're wrong."_

"_I'm sorry Quinn. You don't have to be scared, though. You aren't meant to die."_

"_What about Kurt and Mike? What about every other god damn person who'll be risking their fucking lives Rachel?"_

"_Oh, it's much too hard to tell with Kurt. The demons will be trying so hard to kill him, and you'll be trying so hard to keep him. There's so much that could go wrong, I couldn't possibly answer."_

"_And the others?"_

"_They're unimportant."_

"_To the fate of the world maybe but damn it Rachel they're important to me!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't spend my time watching for the unimportant._

_It's getting early; I should be going. But don't worry; I'll come back soon."_

"_I really wish you wouldn't."_

_..._

"Ms. Pillsbury I'm scared. I don't know what's going on and I don't know how to stop it. It's always so vague! I, I just have these really vague weird dreams and, and I wake up crying, and I can't stop because I don't know what to d-do! What if I'm in-interpreting these wrong? What if things aren't as b-bad as I'm making them sound? Everybody will be freaking out over nothing and it'll be my fault and I just _don't know what to do!"_

Quinn sat next to the school counselor and cried. Maybe she cried because she was scared, maybe she cried because she was confused, maybe because she was frustrated. She didn't quite know why; but she cried.

Oh, did she ever cry.

She cried the worst kind of cries; the kind that rack through your body, leaving you a quivering mess. It was surprising that she was able to splutter out any sort of sentence, but whatever she had been able to do, she couldn't now. She was doubled over in her chair, her face buried in her hands. The tears had long since stopped falling, but dry sobs still shook through her. She could hardly breathe and when she did it came as a high squeaking inhale that didn't take in nearly enough, because she was only a kid and why should she have to deal with this?

"Quinn," Emma put a warm hand on the back of her neck. "Quinn, breathe. Deep breaths, deep breaths."

But she wasn't able to. Every breath caught in her throat as if there were a physical block.

Emma switched tactics.

"Quinn, I want you to hold your breath for me. Can you do that?"

Quinn closed her mouth and followed Emma's instructions as best as she could.

Emma dropped her hand to rub soothingly over her back. "Now let it out, better?"

Quinn nodded, coming down from her sobs with soft sniffles and hiccups.

Emma moved her hand to her shoulder. "Now listen," she said. "If the dreams are how you described them to me, they aren't vague. You were told exactly what's going to happen; there's no way you mis-interpreted them. You're being much too hard on yourself. Now, being a school counselor, I don't know if I'm allowed to write you a prescription, but I'm going to." She moved back behind her desk and pulled out a pad of paper.

She quickly scribbled down a few notes before peeling of the sheet and handing it to Quinn. "Now go home." She said, "I'll tell the office you got sick. There are only two hours left anyways."

Quinn almost smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as she got up to leave.

Neither of her parents were home yet, so she set her things at the kitchen table and pulled her 'prescription' out of her pocket.

It read:

_"For Quinn Fabray, one hot cup of tea, and one Disney movie in bed"_

Quinn smiled to herself, and went to put the tea-pot on to boil.

It was prescribed, after all.

While the water was heating she went to her living room, dropping to her knees before a small shelf of DVDs. She looked for a moment before pulling out 'Aladdin'. It had been her favorite movie when she was younger.

As she sat in bed, sipping her tea and humming along to the opening song, she felt much better. Ms. Pillsbury didn't often get credit for it, but she was very good at her job.

…

"No, no Emma that can't be right."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but it is."

"I'm not even an adult!"

"You're an angel. The same laws don't apply in this situation."

"I can't go, I won't!"

"Kurt, you have to. Every angel in 12th grade will be. Angels from other schools will be. There will even be fully grown angels. This isn't something you can get away from."

"…But I'm scared."

"We all are."

"But this is about me. This is my fault!"

"No, Kurt. You did nothing wrong. This is none of your fault."

…

Kurt's navigator had been parked outside the Anderson home for quite some time now. One might expect that he'd gone inside, but he hadn't. No, he still sat in the driver's seat, hunched forward with his head resting on the wheel. He'd been 'mentally preparing himself' for what was about to come, but he could never get prepared _enough_. He couldn't get to the point where he knew he wouldn't break down and run. He didn't even know why he wanted to run; it's not like this would go away. It's not like they wouldn't find him. Yet that's all that he wanted.

Kurt jumped as there was a tap on his window.

Blaine opened the door. "Do you want to come inside, or were you just planning on sitting in my driveway?" he asked with curious eyes.

He nodded and grabbed on to Blaine's outstretched hand, slowly stepping out of the car.

Upon entering the house, Kurt carefully unzipped his knee high Doc Martens, setting them neatly among the other shoes and padding softly over to Blaine in his stocking feet.

"Is anyone home?" Kurt whispered.

"Nah, my parents are away for the weekend for my great aunts funeral. They reluctantly left the house to me. You know, I was actually hoping you'd come over; I was getting lonely."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Well I'm glad I could help, but why aren't you with them?"

"I'm a gay demon." Blaine shrugged, "I wasn't invited."

Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead closed it and laced his fingers through Blaine's and squeezed gently. It was the only way he knew to comfort him.

"Come on." Blaine smiled leading Kurt up to their overly-large living-room. He pulled a thick blanket off the back of the couch, and asked "Couch or floor?"

Kurt opened his mouth multiple times to speak, but nothing came out. He felt like a fish gasping out of water. He didn't know why it'd just hit him, but he could feel it coming on. His jaw started to quiver and his eyes started to sting. He blinked hard and clamped his jaw shut, pursing his lips into a fine line. He did not want to cry.

"Whoa whoa, Kurt, baby what's wrong?" Blaine frowned and swung the blanket around, draping it over Kurt's slim shoulders.

Kurt shook his head, still trying vainly to hold back the tears that were already starting to fall.

"Come on sweetie, you're crying. Obviously something's wrong." He sighed, "Here, come here."

Blaine lied back on the couch, and gently guided his boyfriend down on top of him. Kurt instantly buried his face in the younger boy's neck, wrapped his arms around his back, and let the dam burst. Blaine protectively wrapped his arms around Kurt, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and trying to calm him. The blanket had stayed on Kurt's shoulders, and now fell neatly over both of their bodies.

"Come on honey, let me in." Blaine moved one of his hands to run it soothingly through Kurt's hair; the other rubbed random patterns over his back.

"I'm just so scared." He whispered when his breathing was regulated enough.

"Of what?" Blaine pressed his cheek into the taller boy's hair, still rubbing his back.

"The demons." His voice was muffled as he spoke into Blaine's shoulder.

"What can they do? You're so much more powerful than them."

"That's the problem" he whispered.

There was a long pause, and Blaine took advantage of it to pepper light kisses all throughout Kurt's hair. He'd keep talking when he was ready to.

"They want to use me so they can gain power. If that doesn't work…they'll kill me."

Kurt felt Blaine gasp under him.

"Kurt that's ridiculous."

"It's not; Quinn saw it." Earlier that week Kurt had explained to Blaine how Quinn has weird dreams where she saw –or rather heard- things about the future.

Blaine was speechless. It was all he could do to hug Kurt tighter to him.

"I won't let them touch you." He said. His voice was shaking.

"If I don't go willingly, they'll attack. If we fight back….we'll have a full-fledged war on our hands."

Blaine's breathing stilled under him.

…**.**

**So that ending wasn't even half as dramatic as I wanted it to be. But over all I am very pleased with this. (Though in a month or so I'll be looking back at this saying 'oh my god what the hell was I doing')  
>Hope you liked it! You know what I like? Reviews :)<strong>

**If you have any suggestions or questions, hit up my ask box! **

**its-harry-freaking-potter(dot)tumblr(dot)com(/)ask**

**...**

**Okay so apparently this website doesn't like me. It won't let me reply to any reviews. SO, if you would like to get a reply you should send it to my tumblr, if not it's just buisness as usual :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay,** **so I know I haven't updated in forever and you're all probably like omg wear is dat gurl I h8 hur (either that or you haven't noticed I've been gone because this is like my first actual story so it isn't too great) but I'm back! This wouldn't have taken so long, but at one point in the middle I just had no inspiration and no idea where to go with it. And you might want to get out google translate for this one unless you know French. Those parts of the dialog aren't TOO important, but yeah.  
>All former disclaimers and warnings Apply<strong>

…

"So from what I hear, Kurt, you're quite gifted in French."

Kurt sighed, "Not to 'toot my own horn', but yes; et à cause de cela, la classe est désespérément terne."

"Well," Ms. Pillsbury said, "I want you to try and teach some of the others; just the basics, of course. I was thinking you could start with Mike and Quinn, and then they could help tech the rest of them."

"Who's 'them' and why do they need to know French?" he frowned.

"I think it'd help us if the majority of the demons couldn't understand us. It might not make a difference, but it couldn't hurt to play it safe" She absentmindedly scratched at a spot on her desk. "and as for who 'them' is, you'll find out eventually. As for right now, it doesn't matter."

Kurt worried on his bottom lip as he nodded; teaching basic French to two of his friends couldn't be too hard.

…

"Why didn't she ask me?" Quinn frowned. "I'm in French."

Kurt sighed. "Tout simplement parce que vous prenez français ne veut pas dire que vous êtes couramment."

Quinn gave him a blank stare.

"Exactly."

"So when's the first lesson, Mr. Hummel?" Mike asked with a wink

"Oh god." Kurt ran his hands through his hair. He had so much to deal with. Besides all of the normal teenage problems –school, homework, housework- , he had a war to prepare for! And as if that wasn't enough, he now has the responsibility to prepare _them_ too. Doing all that and still making time for a social life and boyfriend was no easy task.

_Why me?_

Kurt raised his eyebrows at his small group. "My house, tomorrow evening?"

Mike grinned, "No problem. Catch ya' later, teacher." He hit Kurt playfully on the shoulder before heading towards the main doors of the school.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt." She said. She turned heel and left, leaving Kurt on his own. Him and Blaine had plans at the Lima Bean.

There was a shout from down the hallway. "Hey, faggot!"

Kurt froze. The bullies had left him alone for so long he'd almost forgotten about them; which meant he'd started letting his guard down. So much, in fact, that he let himself be completely alone in the hallways.

He was frozen with fear as he listened to the footsteps of three or more jocks draw nearer.

His body unfroze as it slammed face first into a locker.

"Don't hold back on him." One of them laughed; "I've never seen him alone before. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Oh, I don't plan on holding back."

It took an enormous amount of will-power for Kurt to fight back with the strength and stamina of a human. Failing to do so could cause more trouble than it'd be worth.

He cried out as he was thrown roughly to the ground.

Immediately after he hit the hard floor tiles a series of gut wrenching kicks were delivered to his stomach. Kurt swore he was going to vomit, but he kept his jaw clenched tight and fought against the urge. He curled in on himself as he heard another set of footsteps approaching. There were more of them. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't notice the sound of multiple sets retreating.

"Excuse me," the footsteps shouted as they drew nearer. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kurt would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh, if it isn't Anderson to the rescue. Too bad you're outnumbered!" The nameless jock scoffed.

Blaine scoffed back. "Oh? It looks like the only ones here are me, you, and Kurt."

The jock paused for a lingering moment. "Doesn't matter." He seemed to have lost a bit of his confidence. "I could take you any day, hobbit."

Kurt looked up just in time to see Blaine grab the jock by the front of his jacket and slam him into a locker. "Demons have a real bad habit of killing people and making it look like an accident. Did you know?" He hissed into the larger boy's face. "I swear to God, if you or any of your other cronies touch Kurt one more time, _you will be my first accident._"

Kurt slipped into unconsciousness.

…

Blaine turned around. Foggy as his vision was (from all the blood pooled in his eyes. Or was it blood? He wasn't quite sure) he could still easily make out the shape of Kurt's body lying on the floor.

"Kurt?" He said, making his way over to him.

There was no response.

"Kurt!"

Blaine dropped to his knees next to Kurt, and pressed his ear over Kurt's heart.

There was a heartbeat.

He hovered his hand over Kurt's mouth.

There was breath.

As Blaine's vision un-fogged, he was able to see Kurt more clearly. His forehead and the left side of his face were bruised (an odd whitish bruise. Blaine figured it was because his blood was silver.), but not too badly. He quickly slid his shirt up, and Kurt's chest was the same. It was bruised, but the bruises look like they could've been weeks old. Blaine frowned for a moment before panicking, because hell, Kurt was _unconscious_.

Acting on instinct, he scooped the boy up into his arms and started sprinting for the parking lot. He hardly noticed Kurt's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"Your house, the hospital. I don't know. What are you supposed to do when someone's unconscious?"

"Who's unconscious?"

Blaine stopped so quickly he almost fell over. "Kurt!" He sighed happily as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He set Kurt on his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

When Blaine pulled back, he noticed something odd. He reached up and cautiously touched Kurt's face.

"You were covered in bruises." Blaine frowned. Kurt's face look just as it had that morning.

The taller boy started poking around his mid-section and shoulders. "I still have one on my shoulder." He announced. "And the ones on my chest and stomach could take a few days to go away."

Blaine stared at him incredulously. "A few days?" He asked, "Kurt, they seemed like they were wailing on you pretty badly."

Kurt looked amused. "You know how I can heal cuts and stuff with my mouth?" Blaine knew that he meant spit, but disliked the way it sounded. "Well that obviously doesn't work if I get internal damage. My blood takes care of that."

Blaine's eyes widened. "So, let me get this straight, your blood _and _your spit can heal things?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded, asking if they still had plans for the Lima Bean.

…

"Salut, mon nom est Kurt. Quel est votre nom?"

"This is pointless Kurt. You _know_ my name!"

Kurt sighed. Mike wasn't catching on quickly.

Quinn groaned. "I sink we should beh done for to-ay."

"I second that." Mike said.

Kurt looked around his room. They'd all started out in chairs, but Mike quickly decided that he'd rather lie on the ceiling, and Quinn had gotten frustrated with Mike and chose to instead lie face down on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "let's be done."

Mike whooped in victory as he dropped quickly to the floor. Quinn looked up at the clock and said that it was getting late and she should be going home.

"Okay, do you want a ride?" Kurt asked.

Quinn looked out the window and thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's dark enough." She said, "I can fly."

People didn't seem to like seeing angels fly.

Kurt and Mike walked her to the front door and waved as she took off. Kurt had just latched the door when there was a dull thump outside. The boys frowned at each other for a moment before they heard Quinn shrieking their names.

Mike wrenched the door open and they rushed out. Kurt had expected to see her dying or surrounded by demons, but when they found her she was on her she was kneeling in his front yard staring at the palms of her hands. Her face was streaked with tears. Upon getting closer, they realized there was blood running down her arms.

"What happened?" Mike dropped to his knees beside her.

She whispered, "I fell." Her voice was so low it was almost inaudible.

Kurt knelt carefully in front of her, setting a hand on her shoulder as Mike licked his thumb and started rubbing it over the cuts on her palms.

"You…..you fell?" Kurt asked. He'd never heard of an angel falling out of flight.

But then, he'd never heard much about angels in the first place.

Quinn looked up at him then; her eyes were wide with terror.

"Kurt," she breathed, "I….I can't fly. _I can't fly!_"

She crumpled, sobbing, into his arms.


End file.
